Auror Academy
by Emmikm
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione's children get accepted into a school for future Aurors.


The Auror Academy  
  
Kelly pulled on her plum cloak with the black velvet trim and sighed deeply. Then she glanced at the immense oak grandfather clock leaning on the wall behind her. She had fifteen minutes. Kelly gave a short gasp, not knowing if she'd make it in time. She stuffed her feet into her tall black leathery boots and hurtled herself out the door. Kelly started on the road towards Diagon Alley. She saw a tall girl in a scarlet cloak, with her candy-apple red dress showing through the unbuttoned loops in her cloak. "Hi, Alyssa! I've got to go really!" Kelly called nervously. "Well, see you there, I guess!" Alyssa replied, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder.  
  
Alyssa ran ahead of Kelly and beat her to Diagon Alley. She could run faster because her legs were longer. Kelly screeched to a halt and bent over from loss of breath. "Come on, Kel, aren't you coming?" Alyssa said. "Yeah," Kelly called, gasping for air. She sucked in air, and sprinted towards Ollivanders. Kelly and Alyssa rushed in, Kelly doing some last minute polishing on her wand, not knowing what they were about to do. Mr. Ollivander did not appear to be around. "What do you think we're here for?" asked Alyssa. "No clue," Kelly replied. Alyssa glanced at Kelly with a look of uneasiness as Mr. Ollivander emerged from the shadowy rows and rows and rows of wands lining the walls of the shop.  
  
"Girls, you have been chosen for a new school. A new wizarding school available to only the most talented young witches and wizards- with students from all over the world! And the best part is…" Mr. Ollivander said, "that there will be so many more jobs available to you than to students of schools such as Hogwarts and Durmstrang! You will have the skills and knowledge to perform difficult and rare spells and shall be taught how to overcome dangerous beasts and dark magical people that may stop you in your path to greatness! Girls, you will attend the Auror Academy!"  
  
"The WHAT? I like it at Hogwarts, thanks." Alyssa said, horrified. Kelly thought that was probably not a wise thing to say. They could be kicked out! Kelly liked the idea of going to a new school. New friends except for Kelly and whomever else Dumbledore chose to go to this Auror's Academy. "Ah, I wouldn't say things like that, Ms. Weasley!" Mr. Ollivander said sharply to Alyssa. "As for you, Kelly, I assume you don't mind the idea." "Oh, no, Mr. Ollivander! I think it would be a fantastic experience and would improve our education greatly. Also, I'm guessing we don't have to go through as much training to become an Auror!" "Why, yes, Ms. Potter. You can be an Auror just after graduating if you'd like, you just answer the questions correctly on a short quiz, take a practical exam, and you're off! Nevertheless, it is not required of you to be an Auror. In addition, as a plus, retired Aurors teach the class courses at the Academy. It will be quite a fine school, indeed!"  
  
"Wow," Alyssa breathed. Everyone knew she wanted to be an Auror, as her father had been, because he was killed in the battle of Lord Voldemort's death. Kelly's father and mother both were Aurors, but they lived through that battle, and they were still Aurors. Kelly felt bad for Alyssa. Kelly's mother always told her stories of how good a friend Alyssa's father had been when they were at Hogwarts. If Alyssa was over, she always left when Kelly's mom was telling them.  
  
  
  
"Well done, Kel!" Kelly's father congratulated her as she walked in the door. "We got an owl from Mr. Ollivander." "Brilliant! Why didn't they have this when we were in school?" her mother asked, to no one in particular. "Because, Mom. It was ancient history when you were at school!" Kelly said. "Please." her father said. "Do you happen to know where this academy is?" her mother questioned her. Kelly looked at her feet. "No," she said. Just then, her sister Lily, who was five, walked into the kitchen. "Mommy," she said, "This yucky owl just came in my room! He landed on my bed!" She was holding a tiny white-gray owl by the tips of its wings. "Lily! Give me the owl," her father said. "It's so cute! Lily, don't hold owls like that! You'll hurt them!" Kelly exclaimed. "So?" said Lily defiantly. "They stink!"  
  
Later, after discovering the letter the owl had, with directions to the Academy and supplies and uniform needed, Kelly stared at her self in the mirror. She modeled the green robes for herself. Kelly turned and twirled a few times, and then slumped to the floor glumly. She was jealous of her mother and Lily. Lily had long red hair and bright green eyes. Her mother had brownish hair and beautiful blue eyes. Kelly had straight black hair that grew crazy- all over the place- as her father's hair did, and she had blue eyes. Kelly was kind of short for her age- Lily nearly reached her shoulder-and Lily was only five. Kelly was thirteen. That was a pathetic height. "Maybe Mom'll get me some heels," Kelly wondered aloud. She walked out of her bedroom. "They fit," Lily announced. "No…really!" Kelly said sarcastically.  
  
The following morning, Kelly's mother awoke her early. "But… it's only the second day of Christmas break…" Kelly mumbled groggily. "I know that. However, we have to find you supplies. The first term starts January 8!" "Oh…" Kelly said sleepily. Kelly's mom and Alyssa's mom took them to Diagon Alley. "Wow! Would you look at these prices, Alyssa! All the school things are 75% off because normal terms started three months ago! We are so lucky we didn't have to pay full price for all of this!" Alyssa's mom informed her.  
  
After they had finished shopping, they decided to step inside Ollivander's to register for the Academy. When they got there, they discovered a small tent that had been set up adjacent to the shop. Their mothers went up to the tent to register themselves as parents of Academy students and to register Alyssa and Kelly as students. "Hi, sir, we are registering for the academy. Myself and my friend are registering ourselves so we can help with the foundation of this school and we are registering our daughters also!" Alyssa's mother said cheerfully. "Please, one of you step up," the man said in a hoarse voice. Alyssa's mother stepped up to the tent. "Name?" the man said. "Cho Weasley," she said. "Go give these forms out."  
  
The forms:  
  
NAME: Cho Weasley  
  
OCCUPATION: Seeker for Ireland  
  
Former Occupation: ----------------  
  
Spouse (if one): -------------  
  
Former spouse: Ronald Weasley Occupation: Former Auror killed in a battle against Voldemort  
  
Children: Alyssa Weasley  
  
NAME: Hermione Potter  
  
OCCUPATION: Auror  
  
Former Occupation: ----------------  
  
Spouse (if one): Harry Potter OCCUPATION: Auror – Former Occupation: Seeker for England  
  
Former spouse: ------------------  
  
Children: Kelly Potter, Lily Potter  
  
STUDENT APPLICATIONS  
  
Name: Kelly Potter  
  
DOB: July 31, 1997  
  
Age: Thirteen  
  
Former School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Years Attended there: two and one half  
  
Name: Alyssa Weasley  
  
DOB: February 17, 1997  
  
Age: Twelve  
  
Former School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Years Attended there: two and one half  
  
The man cleared his throat. "Ahem… If you are finished filling out the forms would you please hand them in?" "Right!" Alyssa's mom said. She collected the forms and placed them in the man's palm. "You may go!" he said in a raspy tone. Alyssa and Kelly ran from Ollivander's and sped towards a small old witch selling punch and holiday themed cookies. "Cookies!" she advertised. "Special buy! 3 knuts a cookie!" There was hot chocolate in striped mugs steaming over a cauldron next to her cart. "Hot chocolate, too!" she yelled. "1 sickle a mug! Special candy-striped Christmas mugs!" Alyssa, shivering, fished a Sickle from the bottom of the pocket in her cloak. She clopped over on the cobblestones to the lady with the cart. "1 mug of hot chocolate, please! I'm freezing!" "Me, too," said the witch, "been out here all morning." Alyssa thanked her, gave her the Sickle, and clopped back toward Kelly. "Mmm… that smells good." Kelly said. She got a Sickle from her mother and bought herself a mug. While their mothers examined their purchases from that morning, they sat on a creaky wooden bench by Madam Malkin's. Kelly sat on her legs to warm them and pulled her cloak tighter around her knees. Alyssa buttoned the undone loops of her red cloak.  
  
Alyssa shivered. "Wonder what school'll be like, at the Academy," Kelly asked Alyssa. "I don't have a clue!" Alyssa exclaimed, and they laughed. "What if it's awful or really hard or we don't have any friends?" Kelly said more seriously. "Aw, don't worry, Kel. It will be fine. They wouldn't have chosen us if it would be too hard." Alyssa said reassuringly. "If you say so…" 


End file.
